Unknown Secrets
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Nicole was an averge kid, that is till her father's past ends up her future. Finding a war that shouldn't be known, meeting friends she'd never really knew, and learning what became of her father, Nicole embarks to unravel the unknown secrets.
1. Gift from the past

A/N

Inspired by a strang dream i had. it was weird and gave me this idea. enjoy!

Chapter 1: Gift from the past

"Now, if we mix these two chemicals together…"

The teacher stopped. She looked around at her class. The usual things were happen. Ricky was digging in his bag for the last piece of gum. Stephanie was passing notes to Rachel. Steven was paying very close attention. Then her eyes fell onto the young girl in the back, the one whose head was lying in her arms and eyes shut.

"Nicole!" the teacher shouted.

The girl sat up quickly, gasping. The class turned to her. She blushed quietly. The teacher rolled her eyes, moving toward the back of the classroom. Nicole sat up, brushing her brown hair back. She smiled lightly. The teacher slammed her hands on the desk. Nicole groaned, knowing what was coming.

"Nicole. I don't understand. You ace each test, A+ on homework and yet you sleep in my class," huffed the teacher.

"I work hard. Hard enough to rest during class…right, Mrs. Rubben?" mumbled Nicole.

"Not good enough. Detention!" ordered Mrs. Rubben.

"Maaaaaan," groaned Nicole, exiting the classroom.

Nicole walked down the hall. This was the third time this week she was stuck going to Detention. She was getting tired of it. It wasn't her fault she kept nodding off. She couldn't explain it. Usually she really enjoyed science. It was the one subject to enjoyed. She sighed, entering the office.

"Not again," groaned the principal, Mr. Felem.

"Sorry, sir, nodded off again. Need a detention slip," Nicole shrugged.

"Second thought. How about I talk you home."

Nicole turned around to face her mother. She groaned one again. Her mother took her by the arm and left the room with Nicole dangling from the side. Nicole was thrown into the car. She looked to her mother. She looked surprised and sad. Nicole knew something much along the lines of a speech was coming.

"Nicole. I'm worried about you," her mother whispered.

"I'm sorry. You've got that face," whispered Nicole.

"What face?" sniffled her mother.

"The kind of face that means dad's coming into the conversation," answered Nicole.

"Your father was a great scientist. He worked hard. He did so much. He left you something. I thought hopefully it will get you motivated," her mother smiled.

"What is it?" Nicole gasped.

"It's in the back," smiled her mother.

Nicole reached back, pulling out a box. There were holes in the top. She ripped it open, revealing a sparkling bright item. Nicole hummed, smiling lightly. A bright red microscope, hint of blue and different shades of red, lay in the box. It was amazing. Nicole lifted it, holding it in her hands. She smiled brightly.

"You can use it to work on homework," her mother nodded.

"Why'd you take me out of school? I mean giving me this could've waited. Why'd you take me out of something you wanted me to work harder on?" Nicole questioned.

"I need to tell you something else. About your father," her mother whispered.

"What about him? You've told me about everything. He was a scientist, invented several technological stuff. He died three years ago…" hummed Nicole.

"Your father invented something, something he never told me about. All he told me was to give you that when your grades began failing. I never understood it…" her mother mumbled.

"So…?" mocked Nicole.

"He disappeared that night. The night after he gave me that. Said it had a name to boot. I thought he lost his mind…" her mother sobbed, getting teary.

"Mom, dad never went crazy. He is a genius. He gave this a name?" Nicole chuckled.

"He said that _it_ is a _he_ and that _he_ came with the name. It's Perceptor," her mother explained.

"Perceptor. That's close to preceptor like teacher," hummed Nicole.

"Close but he assured me it was Perceptor. Then he left. He hasn't been back since so we assumed he died…" whispered her mother.

"Perceptor…he'd going on my desk," cheered Nicole.


	2. Perceptor

Chapter 2: Perceptor

Nicole swung open her bedroom door, entering dramatically. She threw her backpack onto the bed, moving toward her large desk. She sat 'Perceptor' down on wooden desk. She looked from the microscope to the photo frame. It was her, at the age of 10, and her father. It was three years ago, before he disappeared and presumed to be dead.

"I wish he'd come back and help me like he used to," whispered Nicole, lifting the frame in her hands.

As she set it down, she looked back to the microscope. She paused. It had moved. Originally, it was pointing downward, toward the wooden surface. Currently it was looking up at her, zoomed in slightly. Nicole tilted her head, resting it in her palm. She lifted a finger, pointing the scope down again. She looked back the picture.

"_Interesting…" _

Nicole perked up, looked back at the microscope. It was pointed at her again, zoomed in once again. She groaned. She thought it was broken. She pointed it downward again. She watched it this time. The scope zoomed in and out then lifted up to look once again at her.

"What is the deal?" hissed Nicole.

"_I apologize if I'm disturbing anything. I simply wish to know what it is you do. Simply trying to know you, I guess."_

"What? Did you talk?" gasped Nicole, pointing to the microscope.

"_I must apologize a second then if I startled you in any way. I am Perceptor."_

"Okay. And I must be going crazy!" groaned Nicole.

"_Nicole, if I'm correct. Though you enjoy Niki more."_

"How do you know that!" snapped Nicole.

"_Your father, I assume. He was a very intelligent man. very concerned with your future."_

"How do you know this?" Nicole whispered.

"_He explained it to me. He must not have told you…it was a kind of secret, I estimate. Something unexpected."_

"Like what?" Nicole mocked.

"_If I told you it wouldn't be a secret."_

"Great a microscope with a sense of humor," groaned Nicole.

"_Not truly. I'm a scientist or at least I was. I worked with a team known as the Autobots. They were fighting for our planet and…oh dear. I'm terrible with secrets!"_

"Planet? Are you from another planet?" gasped Nicole.

"_I've said too much!"_

"I'm surprised your talking, oh magic Microscope," mocked Nicole.

"_I am not a microscope! I am an alien robot from Cybertron. I am the chief of science!...I'm doing it again!"_

"You're a robot? How big are you?" chuckled Nicole.

"_Defiant taller than you!"_

"Yeah right. Show me!" ordered Nicole.

"_I can't. Not right now…you are interesting, Nicole. You are easily intrigued by many things but don't listen to those you really should hear…"_

"You sound like you've known me a while…" whispered Nicole.

"_I could learn more if you'll let me stay around longer…"_

"Sure…But if my mom hears me talking to a microscope she'll flip!" explained Nicole, "I am going insane."

"_One who claims it truly doesn't know how insane they are…"_

"Stop talking," Nicole ordered, standing up.

Nicole moved to her bed, lying on it while pulling out her homework. She flattened it over her bed. Looking it over, she groaned. She looked over to Perceptor again. The scope was pointing down again. It was as if nothing happened. She sighed. Maybe she was insane. But she couldn't be. She couldn't make up the Autobots or Cybertron. That was for certain. If she wasn't insane, she was surely in for something big.

"So, who are the Autobots?" questioned Nicole, watching the scope lift up as she spoke.

"_They are the heroes. Attempting to defeat the Decepticons to save our world…and yours."_

"Who leads them?" Nicole questioned.

"_Why do you ask?"_

"In every war there is someone in charge. Who leads you Autobots? What sets you apart from the Decepticons?" Nicole asked, looked over her homework again.

"_Optimus Prime leads us. Our intensions are good. We only want peace. The Decepticons wish to rule with an iron fist."_

"How do you tell the difference between the two…groups?" hummed Nicole, only hoping to get Perceptor to talk long enough to get her to sleep.

"_Our insignias I guess. Our attitudes would be another…"_

That's when Nicole noticed the bright red insignia on the scope of the microscope. She tilted her head, trying to see it without getting up. She yawned, laying her head on her homework. She closed her eyes, taking one last look at Perceptor, watching the scope lower again. She yawned, falling to sleep.


	3. Exposed

Chapter 3: Exposed

Nicole woke up to the sound of her alarm. It was loud and noisy. She groaned, flicking her wrist, pressing the 'snooze' button. She snuggled back into her bed. She hummed quietly. Then her door was thrown open. She opened her eyes to see her mother step in, opening the curtains. The sun light beamed in, blinding Nicole. She groaned.

"Get up. I'm not letting you skip school today!" her mother hummed.

"I'm sleepy…" groaned Nicole.

"Get up! You know your father was up and at 'em at this time in the morning," explained her mother, exiting the room.

Nicole sat up, rubbing her eyes. She slipped out of bed, finding herself in her PJs. She didn't remember changing. She smiled looking to the door, knowing her mother. She went into the closet, slipping on a pale purple shirt and torn blue jeans. She slipped out, wearing the new clothes, and went to her backpack. She stuffed the homework papers in it.

"_You know, the better you take care of your work the better it comes out."_

"Oh man!" gasped Nicole, dropping the bag.

"_My apologizes."_

"I'm not used to you yet…" nodded Nicole.

"_School?"_

"Yes," Nicole nodded, finishing loading her bag up.

She turned, looking at the microscope on the desk. She smiled evilly. The scope zoomed in and out then lowered noticing the evil look she was giving him. She rushed over the desk, lifting him up. The scope moved up and down, zooming in and out. She shrugged, walking back over the bag.

"Alright, you are coming to school with me," Nicole smiled, unzipping the backpack.

"_But…but…Why am I…? You can't take me to school!" _

"Why not. You want to get to know me, here we go," Nicole chuckled, sliding the microscope into the back.

She zipped the bag up, leaving a small part unzipped. She swung the bag over her shoulder and moved for the door. She threw it open, revealing her mother eating breakfast. Nicole peered out the window, watching the bus drive by. She groaned, snatching a piece of toast and running for the front door.

"_W-w-w-why are y-y-y-you running?" _

"Why are you stuttering?" Nicole snapped, chasing after the bus.

"_Cause I-I-I-I am in y-y-y-y-your bag…and y-y-y-you are running…" _

"I missed the bus!" Nicole answered, stopping her chase, "And I'm not going to catch it."

"_I'm sorry."_

"I'll just walk…" whispered Nicole.

"_Don't you have any friends?"_

"Not really," mumbled Nicole, continuing her walk.

Something flashed. She looked up. A plane? A blue jet. She stood, looking up in awe at the shimmering blue jet. She noticed two other jets join in the flight, circling over her. Something beeped from her bag. She looked over her shoulder. She kneeled down, opening the bag.

"_Decepticons!"_

"What?" gasped Nicole, looking back at the planes.

A crash sent her to the floor. Everything seemed to haze. She slowly lifted herself up. Her arm was cut from the sudden fall. She looked over at where her bag was. It was tattered, ripped. She tried focusing, through the smoke from the blast. She saw the small red microscope sitting in the road. She whimpered, looking up again. The planes spun about. She crawled toward the road, attempting to get Perceptor.

She reached out. Suddenly another explosion happened next to her, throwing her off balance. She fell onto her left side, closing her eyes quickly. She groaned in pain. She heard sirens. She flickered her eyes open. Perceptor sat in arms reach. She looked up, the planes were still circling. They were watching her. She panted. Her arm hurt. She swore her leg was bleeding. She looked right at the small, undamaged microscope.

"Perceptor…" Nicole whispered.

"_Nicole, are you okay!"_

"Not really…are you?" Nicole mumbled.

"_I'm in a better condition than you seem…those planes are Decepticons, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Starscream. They want me dead… but more importantly they want you!"_

"Why do they want me…?" Nicole panted.

"_I'll explain that later. Is anyone around?"_

"Not yet…why?" Nicole whimpered, sitting up.

Suddenly the microscope shifted, growing in size and changing in shape. Soon it was a large red robot. He stood in a battle pose, his once small scope on his shoulder. He looked down at her with a smile then looked to the circling planes. He stood up.

"P-p-p-p-Perceptor?" Nicole stuttered.

"I told you I wasn't a small robot," chuckled Perceptor.

His scope zoomed in, aiming at the planes or rather Decepticons. Perceptor smiled lightly. The scope shot a high-powered laser. Nicole gasped, scattering backward slightly. Two of the Decepticons were caught in the blast. They went spiraling downward. Nicole panted and gasped, watching the battle take place.

"Are you alright?" Perceptor asked, kneeling in front of her.

"A little freaked out…" gasped Nicole.

"You should be. We need to find another Autobot," Perceptor nodded.

With the clicks and clanks of transformation, Perceptor was once again a small microscope. Nicole quickly lifted the microscope. She ran down the street as the police, fire trucks and ambulance showed. Two men stopped Nicole, one was a police officer and the other was chief of the fire department.

"Did you see anything, miss?" the officer questioned.

"I saw planes. They shot…" stuttered Nicole, waving a hand over the damage done around.

"You on your way to school?" the fire chief asked.

"I missed the bus. I was walking to school," Nicole nodded.

"Do you know my daughter?" the fire chief asked, pointing to a girl in the fire department car.

"Sierra right. I see her here and there," shrugged Nicole.

"Officer, I'll give this girl a ride to school with my daughter," nodded the fire chief, pulling Nicole to the car.

Nicole sat next to the blonde haired girl. Sierra looked at her with a smile. Nicole simply held tight to the base of the microscope, almost forgetting it was really Perceptor, the same Perceptor that turned into a huge robot and shot down two evil planes. Nicole shuddered.

"You get scared?" Sierra asked.

"Kind of…it happened so fast…" whispered Nicole, tightening her grip on Perceptor's base.

"What's that? I've never seen a red microscope!" cheered Sierra.

"I've never seen a car like this…" added Nicole.

"Special design. Mom brought it home one day. Can I hold it?" Sierra mumbled.

"My dad left this to me before he disappeared…" Nicole whispered.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Forget I asked…" Sierra sighed.

"Be careful," Nicole offered, handing the girl Perceptor.

"It's so cool! I've never seen one like this! Nicole, right? The one who nodded off in science class yesterday?" Sierra hummed, looking over the microscope.

"Yeah. Sierra, right?" Nicole nodded.

"Yep! Ever driven in a car like this! Chief of the fire department! Isn't it cool?" cheered Sierra, a smile on her face.

"Never…I either catch the bus or walk…" whispered Nicole.

"Here," Sierra offered, handing the microscope back to Nicole.

"Thanks…" Nicole mumbled.

"Okay kids, we're here. Have fun at school today," the fire chief smiled.

Sierra opened her door and stepped out. She paused on the curb, waiting for Nicole. Nicole stepped out of the car. Sierra was smiling lightly. Nicole simply walked past her. She looked back only once to see sierra, smiling, walking behind her. Nicole sighed, stepping to her locker.

"_It was rude, how you left her!"_

"You're supposed to be quiet!" whispered Nicole, opening her locker.

"_That car was special…"_

That's what they said…darn it! My homework was blown up! That'll be a new one…" groaned Nicole.

"_No, I mean it was an Autobot. A guardian much like myself."_

"A guardian?" Nicole mumbled.

"_One who looks after a human. I look after you. That car was an Autobot known as Red Alert, our chief of security. Guardian of Sierra…That means…"_

"Sierra is going to be hunted like I am?" Nicole asked, still keeping a quiet voice.

"_Not just like you but they will search for her in order to find Red…You are special, though. For a different reasons, you are being hunted…"_

"You owe me an explanation for that," Nicole groaned, pulling him out of the locker.


	4. Search

Chapter 4: Search

Nicole tried her hardest to stay awake. Science just wasn't very interesting anymore. Her mind was full of questions and thoughts. Mainly revolving around Perceptor and what had happened on the way to school. Perceptor protected her from the attacks. He said she was special and that he was her guardian. Nicole looked up.

Sierra was sitting in front of her. She looked as tired as Nicole felt. Nicole thought of what Perceptor said about Sierra. He sat in her hands for five minutes and thinks he knows her entire world. Her mother was like my father, one who helped bring Red and Perceptor to where they are now. Red. Red Alert was supposedly the fire chief car she had a ride in this morning.

Another thing came to mind. Perceptor had his symbol on his scope. Nicole perked as if listening to the teacher babble about H2O. What if Sierra recognized that symbol from Red Alert? What if she knew about what was going on? About Perceptor? Nicole looked down.

Perceptor sat on the desk. Nicole explained that it was her father's and how it would hopefully help in her studies. The teacher allowed it. He sat. Facing the board. He looked really interested in the class. She could tell by how the scope was pointed. That's usually how one could tell what he was watching in microscope form. He was really interested when his scope was zoomed in fully.

"_You should be paying attention…"_

Nicole groaned. She wasn't quite ready with Perceptor around. She wasn't used to it yet. He would speak up every now and then. Sometimes Nicole thought she was the only one hearing him. Other times she believed others could hear also. She looked down at Perceptor. His scope was pointing at her, half way zoomed in.

"I should but you filled my head with so much to think about," mumbled Nicole, looking up at the teacher.

"_My apologizes. When does class let out?"_

"Class at one. School ends at 3:16…" groaned Nicole.

"_And the current time is?"_

"Twelve fifty. I thought you wanted me to pay attention…" Nicole mocked, trying to keep her voice down.

"_We mustn't stay in one place…"_

"Why not?" Nicole shrugged.

"_The Decepticons will follow. They won't rest till I am off line and you are theirs."_

"I still don't understand that…" Nicole yawned, laying her head in her arms.

"_If you fall asleep, you are even more vulnerable."_

"Whatever," groaned Nicole.

There was a knock. The teacher perked. She looked at her class then walked to the door. She opened it revealing two men in suits. One had a mustache the other had a beard. Nicole moved around in her seat, sitting up. Nicole also noticed Sierra lower in her seat. Nicole pulled Perceptor off the desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" Mrs. Rubben hummed.

"We are looking for two students," the mustache man snapped.

"Daughter of Mrs. Valeria Calmo and daughter of Mr. Rick Stone," the bearded man finished.

"Sierra Calmo and Nicole Stone?" Mrs. Rubben questioned, waving to the two girls in the back.

Nicole felt her blood go cold. Perceptor had said her father and Sierra's mother were the ones who gave Perceptor and Red Alert the positions they were currently in. Nicole felt the room grow hot. She looked into the sunglasses of the two men.

"Come with us, now!" ordered the mustache man.

Sierra stood up quickly. Nicole hesitated but stood up also, Perceptor in her back-up backpack. She stepped out of the class room behind Sierra. The two men stood, tall and proud, in front of the two girls. Nicole felt scared. She didn't even know what was going on but couldn't help but feel scared.

"What do you need from us? We're only kids," hummed Sierra, rocking on her heels.

"Have you come in contact with anything unusual?" the bearded man question.

"Like what?" Nicole huffed.

"Anything that shouldn't be?" snapped the mustached man.

"Don't think so. Nothing, beside those explosions down green view this morning. Other than that I'd say it's been a normal school day," shrugged Sierra.

"I'm with her," nodded Nicole.

"We need to do a quick test, if you don't mind," the bearded man hummed.

"Sure," Sierra shrugged.

The mustached man held a scanner type device in his hand. He slowly lowered it in front of Sierra. There was a quiet clicking noise then a ding. The bearded man grunted. Then the device went down in front of Nicole. Nicole was worried about her putting Perceptor in her bag. The bearded man stopped the mustached man though.

"What!" snapped the mustached man.

"Bags off miss," huffed the bearded man.

Nicole was relieved as she took off the bag. She set it on the floor then watched as the device went down in front of her. There was the familiar clicking and the ding at the end. Nicole held her breath. The mustached man looked up at the bearded man.

"What was that test for?" Sierra questioned, stopping Nicole from asked.

"It's simply a test. May we look through your bag, miss?" the bearded man offered.

"No!" Nicole snapped.

"Why not? You got something to hide?" the mustached man yelled.

"I am a young woman and you are adults snooping in my personal items. I find it rude," huffed Nicole.

"Let it go Frank," ordered the bearded man.

"That'll be all," the mustached man-Frank- huffed.

As they left, Sierra handed Nicole her bag. Nicole held it tight. Sierra smiled lightly as if she saved Nicole's life or something. Nicole looked at Sierra. She didn't say a thing though, simply turned and walked back into class. Nicole pulled Perceptor out after knowing no one was listening.

"What just happened?" Nicole gasped.

"_The government must also be after me and all those involved. Sierra knows something. Something important."_

"School end soon. When we get out, we'll go to the park and I want an explanation to everything so far!" ordered Nicole, marching back to class with her backpack and Perceptor.


	5. Explanation

Chapter 5: Explanation

Nicole felt so tired. The last day or so had been rough. It started as just a part of the past coming back to haunt her but no it was something much more. Out of this world more. Aliens. War. Her father had left her an alien robot disguised as a red microscope. That talked, she thought, that talked at random moments that scared her more than she was.

Speaking of that alien, Perceptor was sitting in her lab. She was so nerves. Nothing was supposed to be coming but she still felt like something was watching her. She didn't think it was someone out of the whole alien attackers earlier in the morning. She squeezed the base on the microscope.

"_Um…Nicole!"_

"Sorry, Perceptor!" Nicole gasped.

"_Do you want me to explain?"_

"Yes…start anywhere," whispered Nicole.

"_I want to know where you want me to start."_

"My dad. The others. Somewhere round there…" Nicole offered.

"_After a battle with the Decepticons, both teams were off lined or dead for your terms. Many years later, scientists found us. They believed as, all, to be a helpful race of robots. They revived each of us, a different scientist for each and those who revived them, were protected by them. Your father revived me and I protected him, now I protect you."_

"Alright. I get that. Do the Decepticons protect the ones that revived them?" Nicole whispered.

"_Yes. Each team split, temporarily at a truce during the time. When the scientists began dying or getting old, the Decepticons ended the truce. Though they couldn't go far…"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Nicole, without you I'm lifeless. The same goes for the others, Autobot or Decepticon! We need the offspring or the ones who revived us. Without, we are once again dead."_

"Alright. That makes me want to protect _you_!" panted Nicole, getting stressed over the information given.

Nicole looked around. The world seemed so much happier than her. She watched the boy swing on the bars, and the girl tackled him down. She remembered being a girl like that once, arguing and fighting with the boys, getting down and dirty. She was once like that. Then the guys stopped playing with her and talking to her. Then the girls thought she was weird. Everyone fell away from her.

"_Nicole…?"_

"Sorry…go on," sighed Nicole

"_You want to know why the Decepticons want you."_

"Yes," blurted Nicole. She shook her head.

"_There was said to be an ultimate power source located on Earth. This source is hidden but supposedly in the memory of a human. It is believed that is you."_

"Why me?" Nicole whispered.

"_The date all were finally revived, was the day you were born."_

Nicole paused. She hadn't thought of that. The whole things started when she had. She closed her eyes. Thinking hard. She had the memory? How? What memory? She didn't understand it! It wasn't possible.

"I don't understand," whimpered Nicole.

"_I don't either."_

"What!?" gasped Nicole, opening her eyes.

"_I was simply told this by Optimus and your father. I'm not sure if it's true or not only that there is an energy source like such."_

"Alright…" Nicole looked up to a boy who was sitting at the bench across the playground. He had an evil smirk, "Ceptor? Got the Decepticons feeling?"

"_Now that you mention it…"_

"Let's go home…" Nicole whispered, standing up and walking off.

Nicole only gave one last look to the boy then marched home, Perceptor back in the backpack. Nicole felt odd. A sudden power rising then suddenly it faded. Nicole dropped her backpack, ignoring Perceptor's yelp. She stared up at her home. The home currently in flames.


	6. Help

Chapter 6: Help

Nicole fell to her knees. Her father's pictures. Her home. Her history. Gone. Up in smoke. She covered her eyes with the palms of her hands. She sobbed. She let it all out. It wasn't just the fire seeping from her tears but everything from here to when her father left. Everything came out in tears. She couldn't hold back. She heard fire trucks and police cars coming. The sirens quiet in the background.

"_Nicole? Niki!"_

She could faintly hear Perceptor's chants in the background. Her sobs merged with the sound of Perceptor's cries and the sirens. She looked up when suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. The chief of the fire department. He looked at her with a faint smile. She realized the sirens wailing behind her. Perceptor had stopped his shouting, knowing others were around.

Nicole hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. She only knew that everything faded black in the car. Red Alert wasn't it? She could think straight. She'd waken up on a clean bed in an unfamiliar house. The walls paints blue with a shimmering red tint coming from the windows. She tilted her head slightly. A desk in the corner. A bright red microscope on the wooden desk. Perceptor.

"Perceptor…" Nicole whispered.

"Who?"

Nicole turned her head again. She found Sierra leaning on the doorway. Nicole sat up in the bed. She must've been in the Calmo's home. Nicole looked to the desk again. Perceptor's scope was zoomed in on Sierra. He was intrigued. Nicole rolled out of the bed, standing up straight.

"Nothing," mumbled Nicole.

"Dad found you at that house that was burning down. He said it was yours and that your mom is still missing. He said you fell asleep because you were overstressed," explained Sierra, ignoring her own question and Nicole's answer.

"Yeah…school and stuff," hummed Nicole.

"Well…" Sierra started, looking very nervous.

"What?" offered Nicole.

"You did say Perceptor right. I've heard that name before. My mom said before she left. She told dad to be careful after that," mumbled Sierra, eyeing the floor.

"Oh," whispered Nicole, looking to the microscope.

"Come on…bring the microscope," called Sierra, exiting the room.

Nicole hesitated, and then ran after her with Perceptor held tight. She found Sierra in the garage, kneeling by the fire chief car. She was whispering quietly to the hood. The engine purred softly every now and then.

"Sierra…is that…?" whispered Nicole.

"I knew you were special, I mean my mom had talked about your father so much. He discovered them and offered to revive them. Then one night my mom came home with him and then she started going to work more and more," explained Sierra, seeming to got more and more quiet.

"I'm so sorry. I thought my father's story of leaving kicked everyone's," sighed Nicole.

"If he hasn't told you yet, this is Red. Red Alert. He stopped talking after mom left. I still talk to him though. He likes it," Sierra purred.

"_I agree. Red Alert always enjoys one who cares for him, even when he's a little flipped."_

"Wow! Was that _Preceptor_?" sierra gaped.

"_Per_ceptor. Preceptor means teacher. Perceptor is a name," chuckled Nicole.

"_She is correct as she tries so hard to be."_

"Hey! Don't talk negative to the one who's holding you," huffed Nicole, shaking the microscope around.

"_Threat has been noticed and considered."_

"It should," smiled Nicole.

"**Perceptor?"**

"He talks! He really does," cheered Sierra, hugging the car's hood.

"_It's been too long, Red."_

"**My oh my. I thought and hoped this day wouldn't come. The Decepticons are back aren't they?"**

"_Afraid so…"_

"Wait, what's happening?" gaped Sierra.

"Supposedly, the bad guys are here," nodded Nicole.

"_The Decepticons are after the power source. We can't let that happen!"_

"What power source?" Sierra begged.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. Something super powerful and in my head…" groaned Nicole.

"You're kidding? No wonder they attacked you on the way to school," gasped Sierra.

"**That does explain a lot. That's why I got the Autobot and three Decepticon signals!"**

"_The Decepticons will track us on. That's how they got your home, Nicole. We need to keep moving!"_

"Yes but last I checked we have nowhere else to go!" Nicole shouted.

"_We could go looking for another Autobot?"_

"Who's nearby?" Sierra offered.

"_Red?"_

"**Scans indicate that both Ironhide and Jazz are nearby."**

"Jazz? Like the music?" Sierra asked.

"**Also, it would seem Wheeljack is also in the area."**

"_Wheeljack?"_

"Who?"

"_Never mind that! We must keep moving! Who is closest?"_

"**Jazz is just about a mile or two away. We could get there twice as fast with my wheels."**

"Wait, we're leaving home?" gasped Sierra.

"_We have to."_

"My dad will lose it! He'll put every type of watch to find me!" Sierra gasped.

"_Which is worse? Your father or the Decepticons?"_

Sierra looked away. Nicole set Perceptor on the ground. His scope pulled in tightly then out as it watched Nicole move. She sat beside Sierra. The two exchanged looks, smilingly lightly at one another. They whispered quietly. Perceptor turned his scope to Red Alert. The two made quiet buzzing noises between themselves.

"To keep my dad safe," nodded Sierra, "We'll go find Jazz."


	7. Traveling

A/N

Is it possible to make an OC completely OOC?

Chapter 7: Traveling

Nicole wasn't very sure what was going on anymore. She was sitting in the front seat with Sierra sitting in the driver's seat. Her eyes were large and shocked at the sight of the steering wheel drove itself. Nicole looked down at Perceptor who sat on her lap. Red Alert was driving down a quick down the roads, sirens wailing during certain streets.

"Remind me…where are we going?" whispered Sierra, looking to Nicole.

"We're going to visit another bot named Jazz apparently," Nicole nodded.

"Does he have a kid?" Sierra asked.

"_Yes, her name is Megan,"_ Perceptor assured.

"Megan?" whispered Nicole.

"I thought all the scientists and their children were from around our town?" Sierra asked.

"**They are. It doesn't mean that they don't move**.**"**

"Wasn't…wasn't there a Megan who used to go to our school but moved away?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah! That young girl who smiled and laughed so loud?" chuckled Sierra. "I remember her."

"**Well, we're going to see her."**

Nicole looked out the window. The scenery passed by so quickly. Trees and bushes blurred into paved roads and flat terrain. Signs of glowing green passed by as they drove. Sierra was fumbling with Red Alert's radio. Nicole couldn't concentrate her thoughts. They were running away practically. Not from a fight but from home. Nicole couldn't help but think of her mother.

She thought so hard about her, the memory of her being. She held back her tears. She didn't notice it, but Perceptor sure did as she began to squeeze the base of the microscope. Perceptor tried hard not to say anything. He knew good and well that she was thinking. She tensed up when she was in deep thought and he was just what happened to be there at the time of thought. He couldn't shatter her thought or bring attention to her. He was thankful, though, when Sierra finally noticed.

"Nicole! You're going to break him!" gasped Sierra, pulled Perceptor away from Nicole.

"HHHuh!" whispered Nicole.

_"Th-th-thank you,"_ whispered Perceptor.

"I'm sorry, Perceptor," Nicole sobbed.

"Something on your mind?" Sierra asked, setting Perceptor in the back.

_"Hey! Wait a second! Why am I placed in the back?"_ screamed Perceptor, his scope bouncing up and down.

"I was thinking of something," shrugged Nicole, looking back out the window.

"Your mother?" whispered Sierra.

"Enough of this," snapped Nicole.

_"You shouldn't hold back of emotions."_

**"Perceptor has a point, trust me."**

"I just…don't know what happened. I don't know what's going on," sobbed Nicole.

"We'll work this all out and everything will be fine," promised Sierra with a half smile.

"If you say so," nodded Nicole.

"What you don't believe that we can fix everything?" Sierra whimpered.

"Pull over…" Nicole ordered. "Now!"

Red Alert hit his breaks seconds before Nicole attempted them herself. The car pulled along the edge of the road, honks howling from behind. Nicole opened the door and exited, Perceptor shouting after her. Sierra groaned, watching the door slam after.

**"You should talk to her."**

"Why me?" gasped Sierra.

"Because we are both in alt modes…"

"Right," mumbled Sierra, opening her door, "Stupid transformation modes."

Nicole was looking out over the edge of the high way. Sierra closed the door and went after her friend with a sigh. Nicole didn't bother to look up as Sierra come up. Sierra tried to warm the mood, smiling lightly. Nicole didn't return a smile.

"Come on Niki," Sierra whispered. "They're only trying to help."

"Help?" huffed Nicole. "We're leaving our home! I lost my mom and my home!"

"But we've become friends. They've become our friends," offered Sierra.

"Friends or protectors?"Nicole asked.

"Can't they be both?" Sierra replied.

"You didn't see it…" snapped Nicole.

"See what?" Sierra mumbled.

"See him change…" explained Nicole. "See the fight that was happening. I watched Perceptor transform from his little microscope disguise into this giant robot that shot down a plane!"

"Wow," Sierra gasped. "Think Red could do that to?"

"You don't get it!" shouted Nicole. "We're not on some little research mission! This is war!"

Sierra stood watching Nicole. Sierra thought quickly about the wars she'd learned of in history class. They all led to someplace destroyed and tattered. The thought of that place being her home or the earth in general, she hesitated. She looked back at Red Alert. The car was still running and she could just about make out the small red microscope that was Perceptor.

"You can't just run from war then," Sierra whispered. "You have to pick a side in any kind of battle whether it's a fight on the playground or some big political thing, right?"

Nicole perked at the sound of Sierra trying to make sense. She noticed that Sierra wasn't even bothering to look at her. She was looking at Red Alert. Nicole looked over herself, straight through the window at her guardian. The microscope was pointed at her and was zoomed all the way out.

"They don't want to put you in the crossfire," Sierra offered.

"Huh?" whispered Nicole, snapping out of her thoughts.

"They don't want us in the crossfire but to protect us we have to be there," Sierra nodded.

"I'm sorry," whispered Nicole. "For overreacting."

"It's okay…" Sierra smiled. "I'm sure the big guys will understand too."

"Right," nodded Nicole.

"Let's get on the road!" Sierra cheered, running for Red Alert.


	8. Face the Music

Chapter 8: Face the music

It was a rather small town. Red Alert seemed to stick out among the small compact cars. Sierra kept her face pressed against the window watching all the neat and beautiful houses. Young girls ran around with young boys and a large red bouncing ball. Older looking girls were entranced with eyes along their phones.

"Where are we going?" Nicole asked.

**"We're simply following what small signal Jazz is giving out."**

"We seem in such a private location," whispered Sierra. "I don't remember Megan being so prestige."

**"The signal stops here."**

"Here?" perked Nicole.

The house was nice and looked beautiful from the entrance. A large tree hovered over the door, showering the yard in shade. The garage stuck out the side but no cars were visible. The windows were fogging from the change in weather. No lights were on and no souls were seen. Nicole was intrigued.

Nicole opened the door and stepped out. Sierra followed her. The two marched up the small path with over flowing flowers along the side. Nicole looked back once. Red Alert sat still but had turned off his engine. Perceptor had fallen during the stop and was no longer visible. They reached the door and knocked.

"I've got it!" someone cried from inside.

The door opened revealing a teen of similar age as them. She had long blond hair, with a stray strand that fell before her left eye. Her eyes were a bright blue and glittered in the afternoon sun. She smiled so warmly though.

"May I help you?" she purred.

"We're looking for Megan," replied Sierra.

"That's me," the girl hummed. "May I help you still?"

"I'm Nicole," introduced Nicole before Sierra tried to explain. "This is my friend Sierra."

"I remember you guys from school last year. What are you two doing all the way out here?" Megan smirked.

"We're doing this project!" replied Nicole.

"About?" Megan asked.

"Our parents," added Sierra.

"Our…parents?" Megan whispered.

"You see my dad was this real cool scientist that actually worked with Sierra's mom!" explained Nicole.

"My dad worked in engineering. He's always out now a days," Megan replied.

"A couple years ago my mom brought home an awesome car," Sierra offered.

"My dad brought home a new car too," Megan nodded. "He promised it to me when I'm sixteen."

"Can we see it!" cheered Nicole.

"Of course," smiled Megan.

Megan led the two to the back. She opened the garage and there sat a sparkling new looking car. It was white with a soul stripe down the middle. The stripe was mostly blue with a slip of red in the middle of that. The number four was drawn out in white on the hood and along the side doors. Not a single dust particle rested along the surface whether inside or out.

"It's so clean," Sierra whispered. "And shiny."

"Every morning it's been newly cleaned and sparkles with the morning light," Megan explained.

"Did your dad tell you where he worked?" Nicole asked.

"Not really. He only told me that he was an engineer. Sometimes he'd accidently call the car by name when he was cleaning it. He seemed frightened when mom would hear him call it by name," Megan whispered.

"Jazz," mumbled Nicole, looking back at Red Alert.

"How'd you…" gasped Megan.

"My mom's car is called Red Alert," replied Sierra.

"Our parents helped revive something huge," attempted Nicole. "Red alert, Perceptor and Jazz…"

"Red Alert?" mumbled Megan. "Perceptor?"

"We come here to try and find more Autobots. Something is out to get us," explained Sierra.

"I'm confused," Megan sighed.

Suddenly Jazz's engine started up. The headlights flickered on and engine let out of howling roar. The three girls gasped as the car edged closer, the windows shimmering the fact no one was driving.

"How!" screamed Megan.

**"Sierra!"**

Sierra and Nicole turned around to see Red Alert behind them. The engine of the fire chef revved. Jazz also howled his engine. Red Alert opened his front door just as Jazz opened both his front doors. Sierra dashed for Red as Nicole pulled Megan toward Jazz.

"What's going on!" wailed Megan.

"Shh…" Nicole whispered. "You hear that?"

In the moment of silence there was a quiet sound of a plane flying over. Nicole remembered the sound well, the noise before the street fell into ruins. Sierra nodded, noticing the noise as well. Megan stood, dumfounded. Sierra dug into the back seat. Nicole pushed Megan into the front seat, behind the wheel to Megan's amazement.

"Nicole!"

Nicole turned as Sierra tossed the microscope into the air. Nicole snatched the Autobot out of the air before he hit the hood of Jazz. She dashed around to the other side of the car and got in quickly. Jazz quickly hit the gas, and the car took off after Red Alert who was already far ahead.

"Where are we going!" gasped Megan. "What's going on?"

"Out parents helped revive this alien species. There were two sides. The Autobots like our friends Red Alert, Jazz and Perceptor; and the Decepticons like the seeker planes that are trying to shoot at us!" Nicole explained.

"Wonderful," groaned Megan, sinking in her seat.

_**"Is there an open area anywhere near here?"**_

__"Was that the car!" shouted Megan.

_**"Good day, lil lady. Names Jazz!"**_

_"There should be a ridge about half a mile north."_

"Was that the microscope!" screamed Megan.

"This is Perceptor," huffed Nicole.

"Nice to meet you Jazz…and Perceptor," mumbled Megan.

The car turned hard and began rushing past Red Alert. Jazz turned hard once more around a corner so that he was heading north. Red followed after. Megan panted softly as the car slowly picked up speed until it hit the high way. Nicole looked out the window and toward the sky. Three planes of similar models but different colors flew over head. One-a red one with hints of blue- tilted slightly toward there, showing the glassed off cockpit. Nicole gasped. She could've sworn she saw the face of a boy her age sitting in the cockpit.

A/N

I've planned out the next chapters in my head and some…I wouldn't say strange completely but surely interesting things are coming up, including a true head on battle and some Decepticon names for once.


	9. Don't give up

A/N

I love snow days because then i can work on everything i want to before it leaves my head.

Chapter 9: Don't give up

The drive was short and meaningless in Nicole's thoughts. It was the destination and what happened once they got there was what worried her. They had driven with three planes following them all the way until they reached a river bank, far below the high ways and roads. Nicole, Sierra and Megan were told to exit the car and proceeded to do such. Nicole held tightly onto Perceptor, however, knowing what was to come next. She wasn't sure she was ready to let him change again.

"What's going on? What are they going to do?" whispered Megan.

"They're going into battle," replied Nicole in her smallest voice.

"Then let Perceptor go," huffed Sierra. "He'll need to do something too."

Perceptor made no attempt to agree or disagree for he knew what Nicole was thinking. He didn't want to threaten any of her thoughts or send her into a bad mood. Nicole thought lightly on the subject, looking up at Red Alert and Jazz at the end of it. Then she looked up. The planes were coming in and readying themselves for landing.

"This is so stupid," mumbled Nicole. "It's not like we're out numbered or anything but something just doesn't feel right."

"So what," grumbled Sierra. "Red, you ready?"

**"Yes, ma'am."**

_"Nicole…"_

Nicole looked down at the bright red microscope and remembered the first conversations he had with it. It was a small one, but she recalled how easy it was to get him to talk to her. Then the memory flashed to how he transformed before her eyes into something else and probably ten times the original size.

"Yes, Perceptor," Nicole whispered.

_"Everything is going to work but don't ignore those instincts of yours. There's something special about them."_

"More things you forgot to tell me," Nicole chuckled, but it was torn and held back.

_"Perhaps."_

"Just don't get killed, okay," Nicole smiled, setting the microscope down.

_"Will do."_

With that, all three Autobot transformed. Sierra and Megan stood with mouths a gape. Nicole simply watched carefully as the three plans landed and copied in the Autobots movement of transformation. There, by the river bank of a winding river, stood six two story tall machines from another planet. How many kids could claim to have seen something like this?

"Nicole," Perceptor whispered, looking back.

"Be careful," begged Nicole.

"Will do," Perceptor nodded, smiling lightly and turning back to the battle.

Nicole perked, noticing something on one of the Decepticon planes. The red Decepticon held something in his hands. Just as she had noticed it, the Decepticon lowered himself and rested his hand along the floor. Nicole gasped at the sight of the boy she'd seen in the cockpit but more surprising was that she knew him.

"Isaac!" she screamed. "Is that you!"

"Nicole?" he mumbled. "You're an Autobot!"

"What do you mean I'm an Autobot," snapped Nicole. "What are you doing with the Decepticons!"

"Oh please, miss sleeping beauty," grumbled Isaac. "They're my guardians."

"Guardians…" whispered Nicole.

That was when she recalled what Perceptor had mentioned earlier about how even Decepticons had their own human children to protect as a life source. Isaac had three Decepticons. He smiled lightly, looking back at the three.

"Starscream," chuckled Jazz, "I didn't think you were a human person."

"Quiet Autobot filth!" howled the red one.

"Wonderful," shrugged Perceptor. "We've got the troublesome seekers to deal with."

"We can so take them," cheered Jazz.

"Are you sure?" whispered Red. "Probabilities aren't good."

"Probabilities are my job, Red," mumbled Perceptor.

"Stop talking, idiots," snapped the purple. "Let's play!"

Something beside Nicole lit up into a ball of fire and smoke. Reacting rather slowly she stumbled out of the way, collapsing onto the ground in a fit of coughing. Perceptor lit up and spun around only to be spun back toward the Decepticons by Jazz. Megan and Sierra assisted Nicole up.

"What was that?" coughed Nicole.

"Hard to say," choked Sierra.

"I think he shoot at us," Megan whispered.

"Well, duh!" howled Nicole.

The purple Decepticon howled with laughter at the sight of the fumbling humans. Starscream, however, lacked this amusement and slapped the other upside the head. Isaac groaned as the two began arguing.

"You fool, Skywarp! He wants her alive!" hissed Starscream.

"He?" gasped Perceptor.

"Who's he!" questioned Jazz.

"None of your business," Skywarp replied.

"You don't think…" whimpered Red Alert.

"Impossible," Perceptor replied. "No power source for which he can draw from unless…"

Perceptor looked down at Isaac who was ordering the seekers to stop their meaningless bickering. The scientist couldn't help but think he was more important than the seekers were letting out. Suddenly another shot was fired and Perceptor staggered backward.

"Perceptor!" screamed Nicole, stepping away from Megan and Sierra.

"I'm fine," whispered Perceptor, holding his left shoulder.

"Silence, Autobots!" ordered Starscream. "We only came for one little thing…"

"Well you aren't going to get it," nodded Jazz, pulling out his weapon.

"Oh!" sobbed Megan. "We are so trapped in some out of this world, alien war!"

"Now you get it!" shouted Sierra.

Jazz fired twice upon the seekers before Red Alert joined in the fight as well. The two fired constantly but only drove the Decepticons back ever so slightly. Finally the blue one took into the air. The other two seekers began to fire back.

"Where'd Thundercracker go?" asked Perceptor.

"Don't know, don't care," replied Jazz, firing quickly upon Starscream.

Nicole watched the battle with intensity. Fires were going back and forth and it seemed like no one was winning. Isaac stood opening in front but no stray fires dare touch him. Nicole looked up at the sky in hopes to find the illusive Thundercracker. The skies were clear, not a cloud above, and yet there was no signs of the mystery blue plane.

"Nicole!"

Nicole spun around at the sound of Sierra's scream but it was only in vain. The missing seeker was now found. He chuckled to himself as he reached out the humans. Sierra and Megan dashed away, looking for some sort of shelter. Nicole looked around herself. There was an old blank of wood resting on the ground. She lifted it up slowly.

"Come here," the Decepticon ordered.

"Never!" shouted Nicole, smashing the wood against the hand of the Decepticon.

He winced ever so slightly but continued to come at her. Nicole looked over at the Autobots. Red Alert and Jazz were locked in battle with the other two. Perceptor was fixing up his wound so he could at least move his arm again. Sierra and Megan cowered with eyes closed underneath a small shed. No one was paying any attention.

"Ah!" Nicole screamed as Thundercracker lifted her up.

"Nicole!"

Nicole looked down and realized how high up she was. She was never good with heights. She closed her eyes tight and refused to open them. Thundercracker chuckled lightly, lifting into the air. Red Alert and Jazz ceased firing. The seekers smiled in their victory. Isaac chuckled lightly. Starscream and Skywarp transformed and took off, after of course loading Isaac into Starscream's cockpit.

Perceptor stood up quickly and attempted to stop Thundercracker leaving with Nicole. Jazz held out his arm in command to stop. Perceptor looked up as Thundercracker took off. Sierra slipped out from her hiding place.

"Aren't we going to save her! Stop him!" she ordered.

"Nicole!" screamed Perceptor.

Nicole opened her eyes ever so slightly and looked down at the three Autobots. She saw Perceptor and closed her eyes again. He looked so devastated as if he failed at his job. She didn't like the look and couldn't stand it. Closing her eyes tighter, her cheeks became damp with tears.

"We…we need to…" Perceptor mumbled, walking along slowly.

Suddenly, Perceptor collapsed. Red alert was the first to perk and be by his side. Jazz groaned, pacing back and forth. The two girls stood confused. Sierra rushed over to Red alert and stood beside him. Megan turned to face Jazz.

"What happened? What's wrong with him?" Megan sobbed.

"He lost his power source," Jazz whispered.

"His what?" Sierra gasped.

"We need you kids to keep us online," Red Alert explained. "Nicole kept Perceptor functioning."

"And now that she's gone…" concluded Sierra.

"Great!" snapped Jazz. "We lost Nicole and Perceptor's locked in status!"

"We just need more Autobots and then we get Nicole back!" nodded Sierra.

"Red, who's around?" Jazz questioned.

"Last I checked, Ironhide and Wheeljack," Red Alert notified. "Plus I think I've got Hound and Mirage on radar too."

"Good," Jazz nodded. "But what about Percy?"

"We can't just hide him," Megan explained. "It's hard to hide a two story robot!"

"Isn't that the truth," smiled Sierra. "Can't we change him manually or something?"

"Even if we could do that we wouldn't be able to mass shift him," Red Alert instructed.

"Right," mumbled Megan.

"I'll stay here and you three go and find the others," Jazz ordered.

"Who died and put you in charge," grumbled Megan.

"Jazz is higher rank," Red Alert assured. "And it is a plan."

"Then let's go!" Sierra cheered.


	10. Shattered hope

Chapter 10: Shattered hope

Nicole awoke in a damp and empty room. The walls were a shade of grey which gave a metallic feel and the cold air rise ever so slightly. She struggled to get her arms up but they were strapped down. She was strapped onto a long board of a rusted over metal. She felt so tired and yet full of energy at the same time. It was an odd sensation. She groaned all the same, titling her head to her left. She saw Isaac sitting in a small chair, watching her.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Where am I?" Nicole asked.

"Our base."

Nicole looked up. There stood the three seekers with smug looks on their faces. Nicole turned back to Isaac. He huffed and turned away. She was so very confused. She remembered in flash of Perceptor trying to come after her but being held back. She closed her eyes, turning to her right. Perceptor had tried to save her and now they didn't know where she was.

"What do you want from me?" she sobbed.

"What we want is the Energon source!" hissed Skywarp.

"Easy," Isaac ordered. "We want the source. Give it to us and we'll let you go."

"I don't know where it is!" screamed Nicole.

"Please," Starscream chuckled.

"Bet she already told the Autobots," huffed Thundercracker.

"I told you what I told the Autobots!" cried Nicole. "I really don't know what it is much less where!"

"I can't blame you for not telling the Autobots," shrugged Isaac. "Just because they claim to be heroes doesn't mean they keep things from their human counterparts."

"What are you talking about!" snapped Nicole, opening her eyes. "Perceptor told me the whole story."

"Did he?" Isaac howled with laughter.

"He told you that the scientists revived us," Skywarp added.

"And how we need them or their family to support us," Starscream added.

"How we were once at peace and junk…" finished Thundercracker.

"Stop it!" Nicole ordered.

"Did he tell you that some scientist finished more than one bot of either side?" Isaac inquired.

"What?" whispered Nicole.

"As you may have noticed," Isaac hummed. "My mother revived all three seekers and still wasn't done!"

"My dad revived Perceptor," Nicole whispered.

"And two more," mumbled Isaac.

"Two…more?" gasped Nicole.

"Your father worked with my mother to revive two bots of either side," explained Isaac.

"Perceptor didn't…"

"Mention that?" chuckled Skywarp.

"We thought so…" laughed Starscream.

"That foolish Autobot!" howled Thundercracker. "Didn't want to give the little girl a choice."

"A choice?" snapped Nicole. "Stop laughing you idiots! What's going on?"

The seekers continued to laugh loudly, eventually getting Isaac to join in. Nicole felt so confused. She couldn't make any sense of these things. She was in the Decepticon base, sure. They wanted to know where the Energon source was, she knew that. But why did they keep treating her like she was missing half the story.

"So my father helped revive Perceptor and two other bots of either side," whispered Nicole. "So two Autobots and a Decepticon."

"True," nodded Isaac. "But it was a very important Decepticon."

"Who?" Nicole asked.

"That would be me…"

Nicole looked past the seekers as they gave a shocked expression. Isaac even threw his seat away as he stood up straight. There was a larger bot with blood red eyes that stared at them intensely. The three Decepticons gave a hardy salute to the shadow. The shadow pushed them off and stepped further into the light, revealing a grey colored armor. Nicole's eyes rested on the large, black cannon on his arm. She gulped. The large Decepticon snickered and lowered himself to look at her lightly.

"My dear, Nicole," he whispered. "A pleasure to meet you once more."

"Who are you?" Nicole groaned.

"I am Megatron," he replied. "Leader of the Decepticons."

A/N

Yeah, I know it's rather short. I really wanted to end it on Megatron's entrance though. This kind of makes you ask what other things Perceptor didn't tell our little human heroine.


	11. Believe the liar

Chapter 11: Believe the liar

Nicole closed her eyes and tried hard to refuse her ears to listen. Still the Decepticons howled with laughter at the truth that was laid before. Her father had assisted in the reconstruction of the leader of the enemies. She couldn't pull herself to believe it. She wouldn't. The thought still hung, however, in the back of her mind. Tears rolled gently down her face. She wanted Perceptor to say it was lie. She wanted her dad to be here.

"Stop laughing!" Nicole sobbed. "Please…"

"Now, my little girl, we simply want the Energon source," hissed Megatron.

"I…I don't know…I honestly don't know!" Nicole begged.

"Look, we've got good reasons for wanting the Energon source, got it," snapped Isaac.

"Like what!" growled Nicole.

"One…to fuel them. Two…" Isaac listed. "My mom is there with some of the other scientists."

"Your mom…?" whispered Nicole.

"And your dad."

Nicole stifled her gasp. A memory flashed before her slowly. She was young as her father just came home from work. He took of his hat and coat and gathered her in his arms. It was like a movie scene. Nicole closed her eyes. Her tears were back. She begged herself to believe that Perceptor didn't know and that's why he hadn't said anything. She begged herself but she refused.

"My dad?" she sobbed.

"Yes," replied Isaac.

"Humans care too much for their relatives," sighed Starscream.

"What did you expect? They're soft and squishy anyhow," laughed Thundercracker.

"They couldn't even…" began Skywarp.

"You lot are like the three stooges," hissed Isaac. "Now shut up!"

"If we could just…" growled Starscream, standing up to leave.

"Don't wonder off too far," mocked Isaac as Starscream left.

"She isn't going to talk! Can't we just dissect," mumbled Skywarp.

"You truly are an idiot, aren't you?" replied Thundercracker.

"We cannot harm her," cackled Megatron, touched Nicole's hair lightly. She pulled away.

"Come on, boss. We can't the boy. The girl is just an extra load," grumbled Skywarp.

Nicole opened her eyes slightly to watch Megatron back slap Skywarp. It left a nasty scratch across the face. The cut looked as if it was bleeding. Skywarp gave the leader wide eyes, touching his check gently. He pulled away hastily from the pain. Thundercracker laughed. Isaac looked unimpressed. Skywarp stumbled onto his feet, barely missing another punch. He didn't miss the kick to the fender. Skywarp fell over once more. When he scrambled onto his feet, he finally made an escape. Thundercracker howled.

"Leave!" ordered Megatron, turning to Thundercracker.

"But I didn't…" Thundercracker whimpered.

"Now!" howled Megatron, raising a fist.

"Yes sir!" yipped Thundercracker, jumping to his feet and running off.

"Now…where were we?" Megatron purred, looking back to Nicole.

"I don't remember! I told the Autobots that I don't know and know I'm telling you!" screamed Nicole, pulling hard on the straps.

"Do you remember you dad well?" Isaac asked.

Nicole was dazed a moment. She closed her eyes.

"No. I don't remember him well."

"Tend to the others, will you boy?" Megatron growled.

"Of course," Isaac replied, marching off.

Megatron kneeled, leaning in. he smiled warmly.

"Now, if you were to remember where the Energon source is, we will not harm a single human. You must understand how the Autobots betrayed you. After all they didn't even tell you the whole story of your father," Megatron soothed, "We will tell you everything you wish to know…everything those Autobots never told you."


	12. Remember Me

Chapter 12: Remember me

"Arthur, you promised to take her to work with you! You promised me!"

Arthur, a scientist for a selective and secretive base, was growing weary of his work. He looked at his wife and sighed. He placed on his favorite hat, pulling his old brown trench coat around him. As he adjusted the waist of the coat, he looked around at the small home. He smiled, happy he lived here.

"Dad! Dad!"

Arthur looked down. A small girl with long brown hair peered up at him. Her hands stretched up. Arthur smiled, lifting the child into the air. He loved his daughter. He did so much for her and she knew it sometimes. At her age, she didn't understand much.

"You promise, Arthur," his wife reminded once more.

"I know, Amiee, I know," he chuckled, setting the child down. "You ready to go to work with me, Nicole?"

"Work! Work!" she cried.

"Alright, alright, let's go…" Arthur assured, taking the child by the hand and leading the way.

The car drive was rather long. Nicole watched as all the buildings past and faded into field and soon to desert. She looked up at her dad. He smiled, humming to the radio. She'd never left the city this far by car. The farther she'd gone was to the airport to get grandma. Finally a large building appeared. It swallowed the car and they were inside.

"Now, Nicole. This place is really important and fragile so don't touch anything!" ordered Arthur.

"Yes, daddy."

Arthur led his daughter into the building. People were running back and forth. Many doors were opened and shut. Nicole tried to peer into all of them. There were tall ceilings in most of them. She also looked up at the many people who waved and mumbled hello. One lady dashed to Arthur's side.

"Good morning, Arthur. Is this little Nicole?" she purred.

"Yes, Suzie, this is my daughter. Amiee said if I didn't bring her in today she would have my head," laughed Arthur.

"You should show her to Perceptor…I'm sure he'd be happy. Speaking of him, has he…?" mumbled Suzie.

"No. He either can't transform or simply refuses!" huffed Arthur. "Either way, he's the odd one out for almost the entire group!"

"Did you hear? Hank got the job as the fire chief which means I get to bring Red home today! They'll both be happy! Sierra will love Red, I assure you!"Suzie cheered.

"I bet she will," smiled Arthur.

"Arthur!"

Arthur and Suzie turned around. Nicole pulled back, hiding behind her father. A taller woman approached with a clipboard in hand. Her high heels clicked with each step. Nicole hid her face. Arthur adjusted his glasses and smiled the best he could.

"Maria, good morning. How's your son?" Arthur hummed.

"Good morning. And he's fine. About your finished bot," Maria hissed.

"He's still not transforming. I assure you, I've tried everything. He's simply stuck," chuckled Arthur. "How are your three bots?"

"Seekers. They prefer the term seekers, and they are able to transform. I need to discuss some other matters with you," Maria groaned.

"Such as?" offered Arthur.

"I'll talk to you later, Arthur," whispered Suzie, walking away.

"First off, will you be willing to work on the last two with me?" Maria purred.

"Last two, I though Greg was helping you?" gasped Arthur.

"We can't seem to find him and his bot is feeling the results of the absence. I need your help with it," Maria sighed.

"Fine I'll help. What else is there?" Arthur smiled.

"The Energon source?"

"Enough of that already! I've been getting complaints about that from humans and machines!" howled Arthur. "I haven't found it yet!"

"Do tell us when you do," snapped Maria, marching off.

"Maria."

"Yes," she replied, looking back.

"Do you think what we're doing, by reviving these machines, is right? We know nothing about them or why they were shut down!" Arthur asked.

"They haven't killed us yet," shrugged Maria, continuing her walk.

"Haven't or can't…?"

"Arthur," Maria sighed, turning around to face him. "Nothing is wrong. We are helping these machines, and they are grateful to us. Let that stand."

With that, Maria left. Arthur sighed, looking down at Nicole. She peered up at him with big eyes. He smiled, all worried leaving. He led the way once more, finally reaching his cubical. His desk was a mess of papers, except the small clean area where the red microscope sat. The computer buzzed with e-mails and notifications. Behind the notifications was a map, tracing a lost energy source. He lifted Nicole into his chair. She smiled.

"Now, what I do for work is I find things," Arthur purred sweetly.

"What do you find?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know yet," chuckled Arthur. "Haven't found it yet though."

"You do it all by yourself?" whimpered Nicole.

"Nope, this is my partner," Arthur smiled, pulling the red microscope off the desk. "His name is Perceptor."

"Perpeper," Nicole attempted.

"Perceptor."

"Perpeper," repeated Nicole.

"Close enough I guess," sighed Arthur, setting the microscope down again.

"Hey, Arthur."

Arthur turned around to see Suzie again. She smiled warmly at him. He chuckled, standing up straight. He walked to the edge of the cubical to talk. Suzie first handed him several papers before the conversation began.

"I heard you'll be working with Maria on the last two," whispered Suzie.

"Yes," Arthur replied, setting the papers down.

"I don't like her. I think those three bots are getting to her," Suzie sighed.

"I know. She's been getting a little enthusiastic with this kind of stuff," chuckled Arthur.

"I'm just…worried," mumbled Suzie.

"Ow!"

Arthur spun around. Nicole was holding her hand, tears forming on her eyes. She had slipped off the chair and went to examine Perceptor. Arthur groaned, rushing over to her. He lifted her into the air and moved back over to Suzie.

"Take her and get some snacks of something," sighed Arthur.

"You going to yell at him?" smiled Suzie, taking Nicole in her arms.

"Not yell…a harsh conversation, maybe," explained Arthur, turning around.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go get you all fixed up!" giggled Suzie.

Once Suzie had left with Nicole, Arthur sat in the chair and rolled up to the microscope. The scope was pointed downward. Arthur groaned, turning toward the wall. After a moment he sighed.

"What happened?" he asked.

_"I did nothing! I swear!"_

"So, magically she hurt herself?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

_"She touched me and there was suddenly a spark, alright. I cannot explain it truly. All I know is that is what seemed to have happened."_

"Alright, alright," sighed Arthur, turning to the computer screen.

_"Any progress?"_

"Close."

_"I hear many Autobots are going home."_

"Yes."

_"Will I?"_

Not yet," Arthur nodded, clicking something.

_"What do you mean not yet!"_

"They're taking the bots home because of worry. You'll come home because of protection…"

_"Protection?"_

"You're not for me…" Arthur whispered under his breath, quiet enough not to be heard. "You're for her."

"Daddy!"

Arthur spun around and welcomed a hug from Nicole. He lifted her onto his lap and looked up at Suzie. She smiled lightly, waved, and left. Arthur smiled, bobbing his knees. Nicole laughed. Arthur spun around in his chair, returning to the computer. His eyes widened. The map had stopped over a single area, a red X illuminating the point near the middle. He'd found it.

"What's that daddy?" Nicole mumbled.

"It's our little secret, okay?" gasped Arthur, looking behind him then leaning in.

"Where is it?" Nicole whispered, understanding the secrecy.

"Not too far from here. Near a cliff side," explained Arthur, whispering it in her ear.

"Doesn't Mari want it?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, but I won't give it to her. This is our secret," smile Arthur. "Out secret."


	13. Unannounced guests

Chapter 13: Unannounced guests

Nicole awoke to loud noises and the room shaking. She pulled once more on the straps. They still held tight. She couldn't help it this time. She screamed as loud as she could. When all the energy was sucked out of her, she laid panting. Suddenly, there were familiar faces before her. Sierra went to her left, pulling at the straps. Megan went to her right, yanking hard at the band.

"How'd you guys…?" whispered Nicole.

"Jazz traced the Decepticon signal," smiled Megan.

"We went and got all sorts of new Autobots!" cheered Sierra.

"All sorts? We got like four!" Megan countered.

"Still more than we started with," shrugged Sierra.

The straps finally snapped off. Nicole sat up straight, relieved that she could. Sierra and Megan helped her down. Nicole looked around. Everything in this room seemed calm but the room continued to shake as if a battle wasn't too far away.

"The Autobots are dealing with the cons," explained Sierra.

"Yea…with the odds seven to four, we will beat their bot butts!" cheered Megan.

"But one of those bots is Megatron! The leader of the Decepticons!" gasped Nicole.

"Don't worry, it's only supposed to distract them until we get you out," smiled Sierra.

"Perceptor…what happened to him! He's not fighting, is he!" screamed Nicole.

"Nah. Jazz said Perceptor couldn't function without you. He's in status lock," Megan explained.

"Perceptor…" whispered Nicole, thinking of what the Decepticons had explained to her.

"We need to jet, alright," Sierra offered, tugging Nicole along.

"They lied to me…" whimpered Nicole, pulling away from Sierra. "Perceptor didn't tell me the truth!"

"What are you talking about?" Sierra snapped.

"Perceptor told me that my dad only revived him!" shouted Nicole. "He didn't even bother to mention the whole part of him reviving Megatron too!"

"Nicole, you know Perceptor wouldn't lie to you. He's only trying to protect you," Sierra yelled back.

"Why should I trust them? Why should I trust any of them?" howled Nicole.

"Because they're our friends," replied Sierra. "Perceptor saved you when the Cons tried to get you on the street. He explained everything he knew to you! He tried to save you from the Cons when they were taking you! He pasted out trying to get you back!"

Nicole stood, eyeing the ground. Sierra growled. She didn't like this one bit. Megan covered her face as Sierra slapped Nicole upside the face. The latter looked at her assailant in a daze. Sierra sighed.

"Grow up. We wouldn't be in this if it hadn't been for you and Percy. The world would be gone to the Cons if it weren't for you two. You two are a team, no matter what was told or not told!" snapped Sierra. "You're like the leader here. You know more about this than any of the Autobots! We need you! You're the game changer, Nicole!"

"But…they said…"

"Who cares what they said! They're cons! They're liars! Thieves! The bad guys! I don't know what else! Stop being an idiot already!" ordered Sierra.

"Guys, someone's coming," Megan sobbed.

Nicole and Sierra perked, turning to face the door. Footsteps were approaching. Quickly. Sierra grabbed Megan and Nicole, pulling them behind the table. Nicole looked over at her. Sierra had a look of determination. Looking away, Nicole thought…she wasn't the leader. Sierra was.

"Kids?"

Jazz entered the room slowly, holding his side. Megan immediately jumped over the table toward him. Sierra slowly stood up. Nicole soon followed. Jazz smiled at them, glad to see them okay. Megan complained about the wound. Nicole watched as Sierra joined Megan and Jazz. The three talked warmly about the battle and wound on Jazz. Nicole looked away. She missed something. She felt like she missed something.

"We need to get going. With Megatron out there, we don't stand a chance," sighed Jazz, kneeling down. "We need to get back to Perceptor and Wheeljack."

"Alright, let's roll!" cheered Megan.

"Nicole?" whispered Sierra, looking back.

"I've been an idiot haven't I…" she replied.

"Don't worry. Most people have those kind of moments," smiled Sierra. "You just have it more than most."

"Why you little…" chuckled Nicole, rushing over.

"Autobots, we're pulling out," Jazz mumbled over the Comm. Links.

Jazz transformed, opening the doors for the kids. Megan sat in the driving seat with Sierra in the passenger seat. Nicole sat in the back. They drove out hastily. Before they knew it, they were on the open road again. There were two cars in front and two behind. Red was the only familiar one, and he was in the far back.

"Who are the new guys?" Nicole asked.

"Hound is up the very front. His kid's name is Kelsey. Directly in front of us is Mirage. His kid's name is Meg," explained Megan.

"Behind us it Ironhide with a very argumentative kid named Brit," finished Sierra.

"We got one more. His names Wheeljack. His kid's kinda nice. Her names Ashley," Megan added.

"He's tending to Perceptor," Sierra sighed.

Nicole smiled. It all started with a gift from her father that affected all this to happen. If it hadn't been for her dad giving her Perceptor…what would happen? Nicole leaned against the door. Her eye lids slowly lowered and she fell to sleep.


End file.
